


Missing (Doctor Who)

by astorically



Category: 11th doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorically/pseuds/astorically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all just a game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing (Doctor Who)

When I was younger, my brother and I made up a game. A game about cracks in the walls all over town. We’d count every crack we’d seen and whoever counted the most by the end of the day won. But they weren’t just silly little cracks in the walls. No, they were special. Very, very special. Sometimes, the cracks were tiny. Barely the length my little finger had been back then. Insignificant. But, sometimes, they’d span over the entire wall, maybe two. And they glowed. They’d have an ever so slight hint of brightness about them, but no one would ever believe us. We learned to keep quiet about our little game, but it never stopped us playing it. After a while, if we sat and listened closely, ever so closely, we could hear voices. There were soft little voices on the other side. And that’s exactly the type of childhood strangeness that had caused months of nightmares to come.  
  
I knew I shouldn’t have been out alone this late in the middle of winter. It was already starting to get dark at four and I didn’t exactly live on the nicer end of Clovelly. It didn’t put me off in the slightest; it didn’t even occur to me how dangerous this could actually be, considering my state of mind and dress. But how could one woman have ruined so many months of a seemingly perfectly relationship in less than an hour? It was beyond me, and I was beyond seething. He’d left me for her. For that. Thrown an entire year out the door for the sake of an older, skinnier, taller woman. All I wanted to do was talk to my brother. My twin brother. But trying to do that would simply make me even madder than my childhood had already made me.   
  
Graveyards had never been pleasant, not in the slightest. There wasn’t a single pleasant event I could imagine happening in a graveyard, yet here I was, at seven o’clock at night, standing in the middle of Clovelly Cemetery, ready to collapse onto the mud and choke on my own distress. But then, in the very corner of my eye, I saw a little light. A tiny little bit of light. A crack. It was just a tiny little crack, no more than a few centimetres in length, and it glowed with that ever so slight tinge that I’d remembered from all those years ago. I hadn’t even thought about the cracks since he’d died, and here one was right on his headstone. And, suddenly, nothing else mattered anymore, not Billy and Eliza or the fact that I had college in the morning. Nothing. Because there was a tiny little glowing, speaking crack in my brother’s headstone. I don’t for the life of me understand what possibly could have compelled me to touch it, but as the crack got wider and the glow got brighter, much, much brighter, I leaned into the memory like this wasn’t the strangest thing I’d seen since I was eleven years old.  
  
The light only got brighter and brighter, not showing any hints at going away. I didn’t even think about pulling away when I started to hear hissing and sizzling sounds or when I started to smell burning flesh. The light was friendly. Right? It was going to fix everything. But then the light started lashing at me and, suddenly, it wasn’t so friendly anymore. I gladly welcomed it, anyway, and let it rip at my stomach and my legs and my arms and face and hands and feet. It didn’t even hurt. It just tore at me and picked me to pieces, pulling my brain apart. I couldn’t even tell whether or not I was dying, honestly.  It was more than a little bit drastic to say that I wanted to die because my boyfriend had left me for someone else, so I pushed it to the bottom of the list of reasons why I was perfectly okay with being ripped to shreds by lights that probably didn’t even exist to anyone else and being devoured by a crack in a headstone. I couldn’t even say it was a nightmare, because you’re meant to be scared while having a nightmare. I wasn’t even a little bit frightened.   
  
Ten minutes later, however, I most definitely was terrified. My arms were locked down; my ankles were locked down, metal clamps keeping me from trying to move. I was beginning to come to the conclusion that maybe this was a nightmare after all. I forced my eyes open to find several upright tables, probably like the one I was currently attached to. All the ones I’d seen so far were empty. It suddenly occurred to me that being restrained on a table in a very unfamiliar place was probably terribly dangerous. Upon the realisation, my eyes widened significantly, my instinct to panic suddenly kicking in. I attempted to thrash my body in such a way to loosen the restraints, but nothing seemed to be helping. I kicked and screamed and thrashed as hard as possible, but nothing happened. I was stuck. There was no way out. I continued for a further few minutes until I heard a sigh across the room, causing my head to snap up. Another person. “Don’t struggle. It makes it worse.” I found him to be quite right when I felt the clamps close down tighter on my wrists and ankles. He was stuck to a table, too. “Who… who are you?”  
“Well, I’m The Doctor! The real question is who are you?” He spoke as if he was baffled that I didn’t know who he was. Should I have known who he was? I’d never seen him before in my life. “The Doctor?” I panicked a little. I was strapped to a medical table in a strange place with a strange man, calling himself ‘The Doctor’. “No, I’m The Doctor, not you. We’ve been over this. Now who are you?” He wasn’t even slightly normal. “No, I’m The Doctor. We’ve been through this. Now who are you?”  
“I hardly think this is the time for pleasantries.” A thoughtful look caught The Doctor’s face and he nodded a little. “Yes, yes, I agree. Right, let’s get out of here.” He spoke ever so dramatically before trying and failing to reach for his pocket, resembling an overweight walrus trying to wrap its arm all the way around itself. “Right, well it seems that we’re a little bit stuck.”  
“Oh, you don’t say.”  
“Don’t you pull that sarcasm trick on me. I’ve learned all about all that sarcasm stuff.” It was safe to say that this Doctor figure was a little bit strange. The entire ordeal was seaming a little surreal. It couldn’t really be happening, right?   
  
Around five minutes later, several latches on the door released themselves and someone (or something, rather) stormed through the door. “You’re awake!” The sound hurt my ears. The figure came closer and closer into the light, showing glowing blue scaled features. I gasped, beginning to panic again, trying to break free from the vices. I knew it was useless but I had to try. “Stop!” By this point, I’d decided I was dreaming. I mean the cracks in the walls… they were a delusion. They were just a game from my childhood. How could one tiny little crack in a headstone drag me… here? And what in the world was that… creature? “Stop struggling!” The creature screeched. If its mission had been to burst my ear drums with a single sentence, it had succeeded by a mile or two. My eyes widened as it came closer and closer, moving its hand up to my face. I didn’t want it to touch me. But it did.  
  
Disgusting yellowed fingernails and rancid breath like rotten meat suddenly hit me. The creature dragged its fingernail down my face, sneering and breathing all over my face. I was about ready to throw up. I tried my best to collapse in on myself and stop it from touching me but the clamps only got tighter and tighter. “You need to calm down.” Said The Doctor. The creature suddenly moved away from me and snapped its head around. “Shut up.”  
“Well I would but I don’t really fancy it.” He was just making the creature angry. “Oh, Amy! Nice of you to show up!”   
“What am I?!” A not so happy looking Roman exclaimed. “Invisible?”  
“No, sweetheart.” The redheaded girl cupped his face in her hands and kissed his nose. The Doctor rolled his eyes, looking rather exasperated. “Pond!”  
“Doctor! Right. Alien.” Alien? The creature hissed at the girl and panic coursed over her face. It leaned to charge but the girl managed to dodge around it, leaving the man to panic and try to move away. The girl ran straight for the doctor. “Top left pocket.” The girl nodded and rummaged around in his pocket, pulling out an odd looking thing. It was mostly cylindrical, but a very strange shape overall. She pointed it at his restraints and the clamps fell away one by one? What was that thing?   
  
I barely had time to register what was happening before a strange man in a bowtie was pointing what I’d decided was a laser pen at me, I fell to the ground, and then I was being dragged away. “Now what?” Said the redhead.  
“Run.” And so they did, leaving me to be dragged along behind them in an exasperated huff. I was too tired. My legs were starting to hurt, my head was starting to hurt and I actually kind of wanted to go home and deal with all the ex-boyfriend drama. I figured I’d wake up eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad?  
> Keep going? Stop writing forever?


End file.
